Quon Lin
Quon Lin is one of three legendary generals of the Drasithian Empire, alongside Pohkanus and Gavnoria, serving primarily on coastal and naval campaigns of the Drasithian army. Quon Lin served under the emperor Joshua for the many years he reigned before the fall of the Drasithian empire. Quon Lin is the third boss in the Diodrasith raid. Background Dungeon Guide Long has the Drasithian empire ruled the seas, harnessing the power of storms and rain. During the beginning of Joshua's reign, a great shift in weather changed the land to a frozen waste, cutting off the Drasithian fleet. Joshua's general, Quon Lin, learned to control the ice, allowing the empire to once again rule the waters of the frozen north. Encounter Design Harnessing the power of ice, Quon Lin will freeze and destroy his enemies, plunging them to the frozen waters below. Freezing portions of the arena, while slippery and treacherous, provide good staging grounds for attacks. Overview Quon Lin rests within a vast bay, controlling a raging blizzard outside of the hidden cove. Players must use Quon Lin's power over frost against him, freezing his limbs to cause shattering damage. Quon Lin uses all of his freezing power to stop players in their tracks, and make it impossible to reach him. Harnessing the power of his ancient fleet, Quon Lin will rain death upon the players. * On Master '''or higher, Quon Lin will gain one additional phase at the end of the fight, where players will attack Quon Lin while on his boat, sailing in the hidden cove. Additionally, a new ability is added to Quon Lin's attacks: '''Ice Blisters. ** Ice Blisters: '''Ice begins to freeze the blood within the players body. Each stack of '''Ice Blisters '''will increase the damage the player takes by 5%. Players passively gain a stack of '''Ice Blisters '''every minute during the fight, and '''Ice Knife, Ice Wall, Flash Freeze, Geyser, and Frozen Sweep '''will add 1 - 5 stacks. Stacks of '''Ice Blisters '''will burst for 40,000 damage each if a player lands in the water. Abilities '''Phase 1: The Frozen Scourge Many of the abilities during this phase deal area damage and freeze targets. Around the arena are remnants of the ancient Drasithian fleet. Players may use these cannons to attack Quon Lin's frozen limbs, or in later phases, destroy Ancient Skiffs. * Ancient Cannon: '''Launches a burning ball of slag, dealing 250,000 fire damage. Deals an additional 500,000 damage to frozen limbs. Instantly destroys '''Ancient Skiffs '''in phase 2. Can fire 5 shots before overheating, making it unusable for 2 minutes. * '''Freezing Waters: '''The waters of the hidden cove are bone chilling, dealing 30,000 damage per second to any player within the water, and slowing movement speed by 15%. * '''Ice Knife: Quon Lin hurls an icicle at his target, dealing 200,000 damage to the target, and slowing movement speed by 30%. Ice shards burst from the target, dealing 100,000 damage to all allies within 20 yards. * Ice Wall: '''Erupts a wall of ice in a random location. Players hit by the eruption will take 250,000 damage, and be stunned for 5 seconds. * '''Frozen Armour: '''Encases himself in armour, reducing all damage taken by 70%. * '''Icebreaker: '''Smashes the arena, shattering a 20 foot wide section of ice. Instantly kills any player hit. Traps Quon Lin's arm underwater, incapacitating him for 10 seconds. Players may jump into the water to attack his legs. ** '''Cold Feet: If 2,000,000 damage is dealt to Quon Lin's legs, he will stumble, incapacitating him for 10 seconds, and removing Frozen Armour. * Geyser: '''Quon Lin will erupt 5 random portions of the ice, dealing 350,000 damage to any player within 10 yards of the targeted areas. Players hit will be stunned for 7 seconds and plunge into the freezing waters below. * '''Flash Freeze: '''Channels a horrific freezing gale. Slows all players by 50% speed. freezes all holes created by '''Icebreaker '''and '''Geyser '''after 5 seconds. If Quon Lin is incapacitated during the spell, one of his limbs becomes frozen. Lasts 40 seconds. ** '''Frost Bite: '''Freezes one of Quon Lin's limbs, removing '''Frozen Armour '''temporarily. The frozen limb has 30,500,000 health. If the frozen limb is defeated within the remaining time of '''Flash Freeze, Quon Lin himself will take 2,000,000 damage and will be stunned for 10 seconds, increasing damage taken by 15%. Damage to the limb will remain the same during subsequent Frost Bite '''phases. * '''Frozen Sweep: '''Quon Lin will sweep the arena with a blade of ice, dealing 200,000 damage to all players, and rooting players in place for 9 seconds. * '''Avalanche: '''Used as a phase 2 transition at 30% health, Quon Lin will shatter the entire arena, except for 2 randomly targeted areas. Any player hit by Avalanche is killed. '''Phase 2: The Thousand Ship Fleet Ancient Drasithian skiffs, carrying Quon Lin's loyal troops, will begin to sail into the now open bay. Players can destroy the skiffs, or kill the sailors on board to gain control of the skiff themselves, and thus, gain control of the cannons. * Ancient Skiff: '''Used to land troops during invasions, these skiffs have now been outfitted with cannons to attack players on the ice, as well as land troops on the ice platforms. The cannon shots will deal 300,000 to any character hit, and tilt the platform. Players must move to the opposite end of the platform to make it regain proper balance. Skiffs appear for the remainder of the phase. * '''Drasithian Sailor: '''Ancient warriors loyal to Quon Lin, these soldiers will land on the ice platforms to attack players directly. Each sailor possesses 15,000,000 health. * '''Unrelenting Blizzard: '''For the duration of the phase, Quon Lin summons the blizzard outside to destroy players. Players will take a constant 2,000 damage per second for the rest of the fight. Damage not increased by '''Ice Blisters. * Razor Hail: '''Quon Lin summons a razor hail storm on one of the platforms, dealing 30,000 damage per second for 15 seconds. * '''Riptide: '''Quon Lin rips the water underneath a random platform, causing it to heave and flip over, plunging all players into the freezing water below. * '''Tidal Wave: Will hurl a tidal wave towards both platforms. Players that do not move out of the path of the tidal wave will take 500,000 damage and be knocked off the platform. Destroys and skiff within its path. * Tail Winds: '''Channels the storm outside the cove, increasing all skiff movement and attack speed by 30%. * '''Ice Barrier: '''Will target a player controlled skiff or cannon, instantly freezing them preventing use. Players must break the ice, 5,000,000 health, before use. '''Phase 3: The Pride of Drasith After the defeat of his fleet, on master or higher, Quon Lin will summon his flag ship, the Pride of Drasith from the storm outside, and begin to sail away. Players will give chase, and attack Quon Lin and his ship in the final confrontation of the legendary general. If Quon Lin is not being constantly attacked by players he will begin to enrage, increasing attack speed and damage dealt to players by 400%. Various spots around the ship can be attacked by players to deal damage to the ship, some providing greater damage to the ship. * Ice Sheet Armour: '''Quon Lin empowers himself and his ship with frost, and his never ending servitude to the empire, making him invulnerable to all attacks. Has 10 stacks. * '''Windchill: '''Quon Lin will hurl frozen wind at players, reducing players movement speed by 35% for 15 seconds. * '''Iceberg: '''Will raise an iceberg from the frozen depths, shaking the Pride of Drasith. Players have 5 seconds to run to the opposite side of the arena or fall into the ocean, instantly killing them. Deals 750,000 damage to the ship during the end of the phase. * '''Harpoon: '''Will hurl a mighty harpoon at a targeted area, dealing 750,000 damage to any players hit, impaling one random player hit, dealing 50,000 damage per second until removed. Removed harpoons, or harpoons that missed and landed on the ship deck, can be hurled at Quon Lin, removing a stack of '''Ice Sheet Armour. Deals 1,000,000 damage to the ship during the end of the phase. * Frozen Gale: '''Will hurl 3 lines of frozen wind at the players in random directions, dealing 450,000 damage to any player hit, reducing movement speed by 30%, and pushing them to the other end of the arena. If the spell hits the '''Mast '''or '''Rudder, the spell makes those parts of the ship vulnerable, making them easier to destroy and deal twice damage when destroyed for 15 seconds. * Empowered Ice Sweep: '''Once all of Quon Lin's '''Ice Sheet Armour '''has been removed he is vulnerable to attacks, but will gain this ability. Quon Lin will slam his blade into the deck of the ship, dealing 600,000 damage to any player hit, but dealing 1,500,000 damage to the ship. * '''The Pride of Drasith: '''The ship is now vulnerable! Players an now attack the ship itself. The ship has 600,000,000 health. Bottles of rum around the ship can be hit with fire attacks to ignite the deck on fire, dealing 50,000 damage per second to the players within the blaze, but also to the ship. Certain areas of the ship can be destroyed for significant damage. ** '''Mast: '''The mast of the ship can be destroyed, dealing 5,000,000 damage to the ship. ** '''Rudder: '''The rudder of the ship can be destroyed, dealing 2,500,000 damage to the ship. * '''Black Ice: '''Summons patches of black ice on the arena. Players will lose control of their character for 5 seconds as they slide in a random direction. If a player falls of the boat, they instantly die. '''Black Ice '''hit by a rum fire will melt, putting out the fire. Preparation and Tactics Coming soon! Quotes '''Intro * Professor Stuhone Tathar rushes ahead. * Professor Stuhone Tathar 'says: Could it be!? The delta of the Crimson River!? We are at a very sacred place heroes, a very sacred place indeed. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar turns a corner, maneuvering through a cluster of stalagmites. * 'Professor Stuhone Tathar '''yells: Heroes!? I just you get over here. Now! * ''A large cavern, lit by torch fire, lies past the small cavern passage. A large armoured creature sits inside a giant frozen bay, channeling frost energies. He doesn't seem to notice your presence. * 'Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: There! Across the bay! a passage way! I believe that is our destination. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar takes a few steps back. * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: I'll let you figure out how to deal with the obstacle in our way. '''Pull * Little ones!? How did you get in here!? My work must not be interrupted! Abilities * You shall freeze from the inside! * Drown in the icy depths! * Don't lose your balance. * My fleet serves endlessly! * No! How can this be! *When a limb is frozen* * Ha! Can't handle the cold? Death * NO! I will not be sunk! Joshua... will end you... Outro * Professor Stuhone Tathar runs out to the players, slipping on the ice. * Professor Stuhone Tathar 'says: Incredible! Simply Incredible! We can reach the passage now! * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar looks around, rubbing his beard. * 'Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: I must come back here, Drasithian military is fascinating to me. I imagine I shall not go with you much more heroes, I wish to survey the areas around the Crimson River. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar heads to the passage at the end of the room. * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: But we are almost there! The delta should end just ahead. Hopefully we will not have much more trouble. Loot and Wealth '''Normal * of Frozen Cloth * Handcannon * Drasithian Sail * Commander Mace * of the Ancient Fleet * of the Frozen Scourge Master * Maul of Quon Lin * Visor of the Legendary Generals Hardcore The only loot on Hardcore is an additional drop to Normal and Master loot. With a 1% drop chance, it is a super rare water mount. * Drasithian Skiff Achievements * Icebreaker: '''Defeat Quon Lin on normal. * '''Shatter the Ice: '''Defeat Quon Lin on master. * '''Lord of Ice: '''Defeat Quon Lin on Hardcore. * '''Aquaphobia: '''Defeat Quon Lin without any player entering the water. * '''This Isn't a Wedding: '''Defeat Quon Lin without attacking his feet. * '''No Docking: '''Defeat Quon Lin without allowing any '''Ancient Skiifs '''to land on an ice platform. * '''Ludite: '''Defeat Quon Lin without using any cannons on him, either on land or '''Ancient Skiff. * '''Isn't This You Ship?: '''Defeat Quon Lin on hardcore without dealing any player damage to the ship.